


血漫里

by SybelRin



Series: 橘农一生推 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	血漫里

＊与《龙，闭嘴》同非人系列  
＊这次咱橘也不做人了  
＊神父吸血鬼猎人攻橘×吸血鬼领袖受农

“神父大人，近几月来这附近镇上的血蝙蝠越来越多，难道是血族有什么异变？”

“是啊，好几户血猎惨遭灭门，血都被吸干了…”

“不必担心，我自有分寸。”

小小的黑色蝙蝠用翅膀忽闪着林彦俊的脸，有点痒。林彦俊卸下脖颈上带着符咒的十字架，手指一下一下地点着小蝙蝠的鼻子。

小蝙蝠咿咿呀呀的试图用尖牙刺破他手指肚上的皮肤，无奈一根银链拴在它的脖子上，限制了它的活动。

“饿了吧。”林彦俊褪下洁白的祭衣外袍，露出脖间因不见日晒而白皙的皮肤，上面未愈合的点状伤口有些碍眼，血管安安静静地蛰伏其下，“快该吃饭了。”

小蝙蝠豆大的眼睛一瞬变成刺眼的血红，猛的冲向那可口的脖颈却生生被银链扯回去，可怜兮兮地蹭了蹭林彦俊的手。

“哟，委屈了。”林彦俊笑得圣洁无害，伸手解掉了银链，顺带除了封印。

眼前小小的黑蝙蝠霎时变成一个赤条条的男子，皮肤白的透明，毫无瘕纇。原本黑亮的瓜皮头发张长了，多多少少遮住眼睛。发梢或许有点扎，少年揉着一双下垂眼，狭长的瞳孔是诡异的血红。

红舌舔过嘴唇时，露出异于人类的尖长虎牙。  
“阿俊，我好饿喔。”

林彦俊无视掉黏腻尾音中撒娇的成分，用画着符咒的口枷封住了陈立农一张嫣红小巧的嘴。  
“乖，再忍一会。”

十年前，吸血鬼猎人发动联合清剿，所过肃清。

听说吸血鬼死后会化成花瓣，是真的，林彦俊亲眼见过。那一天，血漫里花落如雨，数不尽的吸血鬼命殒魂飞。

那时他只是一个修士，神阶和法术都低，被带出来就是见见世面。修院里的一方天地太小，容不下少年一天天的成长。

一花一木都新奇，一草一树皆有意。林彦俊蹦蹦跳跳地追着兔子，突然想起礼仪课上正权主教的教诲，便有模有样地学着现任神父仪态端庄的步伐。兔子却跑的越来越远，林彦俊没忍住，又蹦蹦跳跳地追赶。

兔子没追着，捡到一只苟延残喘的小蝙蝠。

蝙蝠不过巴掌大，受了伤飞不起来，却亮着两颗看起来没什么威胁的尖牙，表情凶巴巴。

“不准咬。”林彦俊把小东西拎起来。

“吱吱吱吱吱！！”

林彦俊粗长的性器尽数埋在陈立农体内，缓缓向外抽动，柔软的肠肉依依不舍地吸附着。巨物的顶端离开穴口时发出“啵”的一声，粉嫩的肠肉都被带着翻出来了些许。

陈立农的双腿被对折上去，毫无保留地露出如鲜花绽放的秘境，林彦俊拉过他的胳膊，示意他自己抱住双腿。

林彦俊在做爱的时候也是圣洁而专注的，让人忘了这场肉体交易本质的淫靡。

游刃有余地调整好角度，林彦俊慷慨地挺入，对着那一点肆意讨伐，把最极致的快感赏赐给身下求欢的吸血鬼之王。吸血鬼的身体没有一丝温度，后穴却惊人的滚烫，林彦俊知道陈立农的底线，操干的时候毫不客气。

“陈立农，你藏的够深。”

“陈立农，多少年前的仇，值得记到现在？”

“唔嗯……值得……”吸血鬼之王嘴里含着口枷，痴迷地发出醉人的呻吟，红瞳中却不氤氲雾气，清明得令人心悸。

“失去我也值得，是吗。”

陈立农不再回答，身体随着林彦俊猛烈的抽插扭动，软成一滩春水，两腿却紧紧夹住林彦俊的窄腰，一副顺从迎合模样。

“吃饭吧。”林彦俊解开了口枷。

利齿刺破皮肤探入血管的同时，林彦俊毫不吝啬地将精华射进陈立农的体内。陈立农闷哼一声，同时达到了高潮，浑身颤抖得连舌都对不准林彦俊颈间汩汩冒血的小洞。

林彦俊没有抽出有些疲软的性器，陈立农不太舒服地扭动了几下，轻微的摩擦感让体内的巨龙又苏醒过来。陈立农含糊地嘟哝一声，贪婪地舔舐着林彦俊的血。

过了良久，久到林彦俊觉得自己的血都要被吸尽了，眼前出现一个白色光圈，又变得发黑，眩晕感接踵而至。

一场贪欢，陈立农被结结实实地要了四次。他抽身离开林彦俊温热的怀抱，稳稳地站在地上，若不是股间涌出的大量白浊顺着大腿淅淅沥沥打湿地面，完全看不出疯狂性事带给他的影响。

“谢谢款待了。”他勾出一个血腥的微笑，嘴角的斑斑血痕刺痛了林彦俊的双目，“你喜欢花瓣吗，作为回礼的话？”

“我不喜欢。”

“死的都是我的臣民啊，林彦俊，我也不喜欢花瓣。”

他亲手用山楂木制的十字架，钉穿了他的心脏。

血也是热的。


End file.
